1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front panel intended to be mounted on the front surface of an electronic home-entertainment apparatus, which front surface carries an actuating rod which projects from said surface and is actuated by pushing, which front panel is provided with a slide button secured to it and arranged so as to be disposed opposite the actuating rod when the front panel has been mounted on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Such a detachable front panel is known from the document EP 0,566,128. In accordance with said document a removable front panel carries push-buttons corresponding to push-buttons which project from the front surface of the chassis, for controlling a cassette player.